Shinji Ikari
|-|Casual= |-|Plugsuit (01)= |-|Eva Unit-01= |-|Berserk Eva Unit-01= |-|Awakened Eva Unit-01= Summary Shinji Ikari (碇 シンジ Ikari Shinji) is the Third Child, the main protagonist of the Neon Genesis Evangelion series and the designated pilot of Evangelion Unit-01. He is the son of the "deceased" Gehirn bioengineer Yui Ikari and NERV Commander Gendo Ikari. After his mother's death, he was abandoned by his father and lived for 11 years with his sensei, until he was summoned to Tokyo-3 to pilot Unit-01 against the Angels. He lives initially just with Misato Katsuragi; they are later joined by Asuka Langley Sohryu. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | 7-A | At least High 7-A | High 6-A Name: Shinji Ikari Origin: Neon Genesis Evangelion Age: 14 (born June 6, 2001 (Gemini)) Gender: Male (Unit-01 is female, as it contains Yui's soul) Classification: Human | Evangelion Powers and Abilities: |-|Shinji= Normal Human Abilities, Piloting |-|Eva Unit-01= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, A.T. Fields (Can be used both defensively and offensively, such as in the form of optic blasts), Large Size (Type 1), Regeneration (Mid-Low; regenerated a broken arm, likely Low-High over time; like an angel, an Evangelion should be able to regenerate from its core alone given enough time), Enhanced Senses, Gamma Ray Photons (with Positron Cannon), Weapon Mastery, Resistance to Heat and Magma (Saved Asuka inside an active volcano) |-|Berserk Eva Unit-01= All of previous, Berserk Mode |-|Awakened Eva Unit-01= All of previous minus Berserk Mode plus Self-Sustenance (Type 3), Durability Negation and Soul Manipulation (Using an Anti A.T. Field, it can break down A.T. Fields, the fields that separate living beings from one another, turning their physical bodies into LCL and freeing their souls), Resistance to Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations Attack Potency: Human level | Mountain level (Overpowered and stabbed through Unit-02's head when Kaworu was controlling it) | At least Large Mountain level+ (Fodderized Sachiel and Zeruel and tore through their A.T. Fields) | Multi-Continent level (Its Anti A.T. Field helped uncover the Black Moon. Killed Lilith-Rei when Shinji rejected Instrumentality. By consuming Zeruel and gaining its S² Engine, Unit-01 rose up to the same level of existence as AdamThe End of Evangelion - Part 2) Speed: Normal Human | Supersonic movement speed with Hypersonic+ combat speed and Relativistic reactions (Able to keep pace with Angels, who are capable of dodging Mach 14+ rounds from the Pallet Gun, in addition to scaling to Unit 02, which reacted to and blocked a replica of the Spear of Longinus) | Supersonic movement speed with Hypersonic+ combat speed and Relativistic reactions | Massively Hypersonic+ combat speed with Relativistic reactions (Should be comparable to Adam) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Class G (Was able to match the mass of a descending Sahaquiel reinforced by an A.T. Field for at least 1 minuteEpisode:12 - A Miracle's Worth 18:57) | At least Class G | Class T Striking Strength: Human Class | Mountain Class | At least Large Mountain Class+ | Multi-Continent Class (Tore its way out of Lilith-Rei) Durability: Human level | Mountain level (Tanked Israfel's self-destructionEpisode:09 - Mind, Matching, Moment 20:55), higher with A.T. Field | At least Large Mountain level+, higher with A.T. Field | Multi-Continent level (Was in the epicenter of the Anti A.T. Field explosion that unveiled the Black Moon. It took Lilith-Rei's main body to break down Shinji's A.T. Field, and this took some time) Stamina: Average Human | Essentially indefinite when it has its Umbilical Cable connected, has a 5-minute internal battery otherwise. | Same as before. | Limitless (Has an S² Engine, granting it limitless stamina) Range: Standard melee range | Extended melee range. Hundreds of meters with ranged weapons. | Extended melee range. Hundreds of meters to thousands of kilometers with ranged weapons (The Positron rifle can shoot into low earth orbitEpisode:22 - Staying Human Director's Cut 15:30) | Extended melee range. Planetary with "Anti A.T. Field". Standard Equipment: A Progressive Knife and a Pallet Gun. Intelligence: Average. Standard Tactics: Is bloodlusted while using Berserk Unit-01 Weaknesses: Shinji is extremely avoidant. | Unit-01 can be easily separated from its Umbilical Cord and only has 5 minutes of internal battery. | When Berserk, Unit-01 is uncontrollably destructive. Feats: Show/Hide The Eva's strength will also change depending on it's synchronization ratio with it's pilot, which increases further as the series goes on, at times the Eva will go Berserk causing a spike in sync ratio and changing to a more animalistic and fierce fighting style, these feats will be marked with Berserk. Physical Strength * Berserk Broke Sachiel's arms and tackled it and a building a long distance.Episode:02 - Unfamiliar Ceilings 19:35 * Berserk Teared off a spike from Sachiel's body and used it to crack it's core.Episode:02 - Unfamiliar Ceilings 19:53 * In combination with Unit 02, kicked Israfel up a mountain and destroyed it's core.Episode:09 - Mind, Matching, Moment 20:36 * Berserk Burst free of Leliel after falling into it's body.Episode:16 - The sickness unto death, and then... 11:01 * Leliel's body was stated to likely be a portal directed into an imaginary space connected to another universe.Episode:16 - The sickness unto death, and then... 11:01 * Snapped Unit-03's neck by strangling it.Episode:18 - Life and Death Decisions 18:26 * Smashed Unit 03's head with a punch.Episode:18 - Life and Death Decisions 18:46 * Berserk Ruined Zeruel's arm just by holding up it's own hand, then teared off Zeruel's arm by holding onto it and kicking Zeruel.Episode:19 - A Man's Battle 19:31 * Berserk Broke free of its own restraints with sheer strength.Episode:19 - A Man's Battle 21:20 * Burst out of the Giant Rei's eye.The End of Evangelion - Part 2 32:12 * This Giant Rei was extremely large with her body reaching well into outer space.The End of Evangelion - Part 2 20:44 AT Field The AT Field is the barrier of the mind and soul in Evangelion all living beings possess AT Fields but Angels and Evangelions are capable of manifesting their AT Fields in physical form, primarily to defend from attacks neutralize other AT Fields, and on a few occasions use the AT Field itself as a weapon. * Berserk Unit 01's AT Field forcibly eroded Sachiels'.Episode:02 - Unfamiliar Ceilings 19:07 * Sachiel was capable of blocking an N2 mine's massive explosion with it's AT Field, albeit sustaining some damage.Episode:01 - Angel Attack 05:27 * Using 100% of his AT Field as a barrier temporarily halted the falling Angel Sahaquiel.Episode:12 - A Miracle's Worth 18:57 * Sahaquiel crashing down would have fused all five Fuji lakes with the Pacific.Episode:12 - A Miracle's Worth 10:38 * Berserk Sliced through Zeruel's AT Field and body using a projected AT Field.Episode:19 - A Man's Battle 20:13 * Zeruel after having it's AT Field eroded was completely unharmed by the point blank detonation of an N2 Mine.Episode:19 - A Man's Battle 15:10 * Created a very tall explosion after activating, blowing off the top of Nerv headquarters.The End of Evangelion - Part 1 41:03 * Created projected wings which allow to fly up into the air.The End of Evangelion - Part 1 41:23 * After resonating its S2 Engine along with the Mass Production Evas, they created an Anti AT Field, the shock wave of which created a massive explosion.The End of Evangelion - Part 2 03:13 * After bonding with the Lance of Longinus and becoming the Tree of Life, fused with the Giant Rei, projecting an Anti AT Field which wiped out all life on Earth.The End of Evangelion - Part 2 20:26 * [NSFW] While still using the power of the Lance of Longinus, Unit 01 projected its wings of light which cover a good portion of the Earth, and redistributed the souls collected by Giant Rei.The End of Evangelion - Part 2 32:22 Durability/Endurance * Had its brain impaled through the eye socket and continued fighting afterwards.Episode:02 - Unfamiliar Ceilings 17:35 * Berserk Sachiel's blast which runs the length of the city hardly affected Unit 01, and failed to even push it back.Episode:02 - Unfamiliar Ceilings 19:27 * Berserk Was still standing after Sachiel wraps its body around Unit 01's head and self destructed.Episode:02 - Unfamiliar Ceilings 20:12 * Caught and held Shamshel's whips as they are being swung.Episode:03 - The Silent Phone 17:34 * Shamshel's whips easily cut through buildings.Episode:03 - The Silent Phone 16:34 * Kept fighting after being pierced by two tendrils through the abdomen.Episode:03 - The Silent Phone 19:20 * Took a continuous blast from Ramiel's Particle Cannon, which had just melted through an entire building in moments.Episode:05 - Rei, Beyond the Heart 21:41 * Tanked a point blank explosion that leveled the mountain around it.Episode:09 - Mind, Matching, Moment 20:55 * Submerged in magma without problems.Episode:10 - The Magma Diver 19:41 * Survived Sahaquiel exploding right on top of it.Episode:12 - A Miracle's Worth 19:40 * Survived a point blank blast from Zeruel.Episode:19 - A Man's Battle 18:42 * A single blast from Zeruel could pierce through most of Nerv HQ's armour and nearly reach the underground Geofront. * Unit 01's Core took multiple strikes from Zeruel.Episode:19 - A Man's Battle 18:52 * Physically consumed Zeruel's S2 EngineEpisode:19 - A Man's Battle 20:54 which provides it a limitless power supply. * Prior to this the Unit needed either a power cable connected to it or could run for 5 minutes on an internal power supply. * Survived Unit 00 self-destructing, which wiped away the entire city.Episode:23 - Tears Director's Cut 11:45 Regeneration * Healed a broken arm and restored its armour.Episode:02 - Unfamiliar Ceilings 19:03 * Regenerated the damage to its brain and eye.Episode:02 - Unfamiliar Ceilings 21:07 * Used Zeruel's severed arm to fully regenerate its own lost arm.Episode:19 - A Man's Battle 19:52 Speed * Berserk Did a flip over a large distance.Episode:02 - Unfamiliar Ceilings 18:33 * Dodged blasts from Israfel by flipping back.Episode:09 - Mind, Matching, Moment 20:17 * Ran so fast it knocked over buildings from the air pressure, possibly traveled around 10 KM in seconds.Episode:12 - A Miracle's Worth 18:47 Weapons Evangelion Unit 01 has access to multiple weapons normally a pallet rifle and the Progressive Knife which vibrates at ultrasonic frequencies. * The Progressive Knife destroyed Shamshel's core after several second of contact.Episode:03 - The Silent Phone 19:52 * The Positron Rifle used the energy from the whole of Japan to one shot Ramiel through its AT Field.Episode:06 - Showdown in Tokyo-3 19:52 * One shot Matarael with the Pallet Rifle, after its AT Field was neutralized.Episode:11 - In the Still Darkness 20:30 * Extended the Lance of Longinus and fired off a wave of energy that caused the replica Lances to explode and petrified the Mass Production Evas.The End of Evangelion - Part 2 33:47 Misc * After reaching a sync ratio of over 400%, Shinji's body entered quantum form and disappeared from the entry plug. * The Eva will exist long after humanity is gone, even after 5 billion years when the sun is gone the Eva will still exist, and is called eternal. * Ritsuko stated that they have no choice but to entrust 14 year olds to pilot the Evas, Sadamoto a co-creator and character designer for the series as well as author of the manga stated that the synchronization between the pilot and the Eva allows it to move. Key: Shinji | Eva Unit-01 | Berserk Eva Unit-01 | Awakened Eva Unit-01 Note: This profile covers Shinji in the original series. Gallery File:Proposal_shinji.png File:Sadamoto_nadia-shinji.png File:Super Robot Taisen V(ENG) Evangelion Unit-01 All attacks File:Super Robot Wars Alpha 3 - Evangelion-01 F-Type Equipment All Attacks (English Subs) Others Notable Victories: Godzilla (Godzilla (Universe)) Godzilla's Profile (Awakened Eva-01 vs Final Wars Godzilla. Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Gurren Lagann (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) Gurren Lagann's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized. This was Gurren Lagann Pre-Time Skip (Part 2) vs Shinji Ikari in Awakened Unit-01) Strelitzia (Darling in the FRANXX) Strelitzia's profile (Speed was equalized and Berserk mode wasn't allowed) Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) Luffy's profile (Both started in 7-A and Shinji's EVA could go berserk. Speed was equalized) Lucy (Elfen Lied) Lucy's profile (EoS Lucy vs. Berserk EVA-01. They both start off 500m away from each other. Speed was equalized) Noriko Takaya (Gunbuster) Noriko's Profile (Noriko Takaya and Incomplete Gunbuster vs. Shinji Ikari and Awakened Unit-01, Speed equal) Inconclusive Matches: References }} Category:Characters Category:Neon Genesis Evangelion Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Humans Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Male Characters Category:Mecha Category:Pilots Category:Soul Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Tragic Characters Category:Berserkers Category:Evangelions Category:Super Robots Category:Gainax Category:Tatsunoko Production Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6